gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons (SENTINEL)
Weapons are an integral part of loadouts in SENTINEL. They are classified as General, Specialist and Melee Weapons. Overview Weapons are classified as follows: *General Weapon **Submachine Guns: Generally full automatic compact weapons, they close range power houses that are weaker Combat Rifles with faster fire rates essentially **Combat Rifles: Fully automatic rifles that are meant to be versatile and can be used at all ranges. **Pulse Rifles: Burst fire rifles, they are built for accuracy and function best at medium ranges. They can also be used at close range if the full burst hits regularly. **Marksman Rifles: Semi automatic rifles that are meant for precision fire. Control over your trigger finger is necessary with these rifles. **Machine Guns: Heavy fully automatic weapons meant to keep people in cover or demolish the cover, they are generally used in defensive or supporting roles. *Specialist Weapon **Sidearms: Quick to the draw, they serve as back up in times of a slow reload and enable the wielder to make quick work of enemies trying to get a helpless reloader. **Launchers: With an explosive might, these weapons are generally the most lethal weapons available, but they do have splash damage and projectiles with often very slow speeds and parabolic arcs. **Sniper Rifles: For those who wish to be precise and get that deadly shot on that machine gunner over there preventing your team from advancing. When correctly equipped, they can also be used in an aggressive scouting role. **Shotguns: With a pellet based weapon, they lose effectiveness very quickly, but in their effective range, they are some of the fastest killing guns. **Specials: For oddball weapons that don't fit in regular categories. *Melee Weapon **Melee Weapons: Close ranged devastators around which the melee system is built. Time to Kill Calculator This is the raw time to kill calculation formula. 60/Rate of Fire*(Shields+Armor*Health)=x x/Damage per Round= Time to Kill Round up value to first 3 digits after the decimal, as those digits show the milliseconds. Damage Per Second This is the damage per second calculator. This is useful for boss battles, vehicles, etc. Damage per Round*Rate of Fire+ Damage per Second General Submachine Guns Atlas GN-5.7mm *Real Name: Atlas 9mm *Nickname: Noodler *Damage per Round: 34 Damage *Rate of Fire: 1060 RPM, Full Auto *Weapon Ability: Hornet Lock-On: Hold the weapon ability button for 2s to lock onto a target within your reticule and within the range of 8.5m. Firing while locked on causes all bullets to hit targets limbs. *Recoil: Low per shot, slow recenter speed *Magazine: 24 Rounds *Reload: 2.2s Reload *Damage Multipliers: 1.75 X Head Damage, 0.82 X Limb Damage *Mobility: 100% *Codex Entry: The GN family of submachine guns had been created by Atlas Military Technologies to replace the aging Atlas Midas .45. The standard issue GN-9mm had incredibly bad ballistics, earning it the name Noodler. The GN-5.7mm models, the ones you are using, however, boast better ballistics and a slightly faster fire rate of 1060 instead of the standard 960, making the weapon fearsome in right hands. But due to the visual resemblance to the GN-9mm, most newly recruit Special Operation Soldiers avoid the weapon. *Upgrades: **Silencer: Silences bullets significantly, removes detection on radar. Unlocked Gun Level 2 **Weapon Ability Pro: Reduces Hornet Lock-On lock on time to 1.25s and increases range to 13.76m. Unlocked Gun Level 3 **Extended Magazines: Improves magazine capacity to 36 Rounds. Unlocked Gun Level 4 **Tactical Stock: A self retracting stock that is released when trying to melee, improving weapon melee damage (125 instead of 85) Combat Rifles AK-900S *Real Name: AK-900S *Nickname: Oldie Silent Murderie *Damage per Round: 48 Damage *Rate of Fire: 660 RPM, Full Auto *Weapon Ability: Unterflur-Flinte 12: Tapping the weapon ability button causes you to fire a 120 RPM under barrel pump action shotgun that deals 125 damage upto 5m. This shotgun has a 2 round magazine which takes 1s per round to reload. *Recoil: Medium per shot, fast recenter speed *Magazine: 30 Rounds *Reload: 2.8s Reload *Damage Multipliers: 1.75 X Head Damage, 0.82 X Limb Damage *Mobility: 95% *Codex Entry: Made by the Kalashnikov Concern as the final AK, the Automat Kalashnikov 900 series was very successful, as it used cheap, high power cartridges, the kind that were mostly modified full caliber cartridges rather than high power intermediate cartridges. It has a slower rate of fire and a recoil compensator, which allows the reticule to settle partially in between shots, allowing for increased accuracy. The 900S sports a slightly faster rate of fire to compensate for a integrally silenced barrel which lowers damage, but keeps you off the radar. *Upgrades: **Silencer: Silences bullets significantly, removes detection on radar. Unlocked Gun Level 2 **Weapon Ability Pro: Increases Unterflur-Flinte 12 damage to 148 and increases magazine size to 4. Reloading it takes overall 1s only. Unlocked Gun Level 3 **Extended Magazines: Improves magazine capacity to 45 Rounds. Unlocked Gun Level 4 **Tactical Stock: A self retracting stock that is released when trying to melee, improving weapon melee damage (125 instead of 85) Pulse Rifles Atlas Pulsator MK III *Real Name: Atlas Pulsator MK III *Nickname: The Punisher *Damage per Round: 85 Damage *Rate of Fire: (In Burst) 1800 RPM, (Overall) 360 RPM, 3 Round Burst *Recoil: Medium per shot, medium recenter speed *Magazine: 15 Rounds *Reload: 3.5s Reload *Damage Multipliers: 1.75 X Head Damage, 0.82 X Limb Damage *Mobility: 95% *Codex Entry: With their smaller offerings being quite profitable and a lack of competition in the burst rifle market, Atlas decided to make a powerful rifle that could spit bullet ultra fast. The Atlas Pulsator was born, but it had severe reliability issues due to the 1000 RPM+ rate of fire and large 72 Round drum magazine. The MK II solved the Rate of fire issues by making it a burst rifle with a rather slow rate of fire but immense stopping power, and the MK III, the current gen model, improves handling and ergonomics and has a smaller 15 round magazine instead. The gun's brutal burst delay but deadly potential, combined with its rather low recoil makes it a gun for the skilled marksman who knows where to aim for. *Upgrades: **Silencer: Silences bullets significantly, removes detection on radar. Unlocked Gun Level 2 **Weapon Ability Pro: Reduces Hornet Lock-On lock on time to 1.25s and increases range to 13.76m. Unlocked Gun Level 3 **Extended Magazines: Improves magazine capacity to 36 Rounds. Unlocked Gun Level 4 **Tactical Stock: A self retracting stock that is released when trying to melee, improving weapon melee damage (125 instead of 85) Marksman Rifles GXR-19 *Real Name: GXR-19 *Nickname: Dead Man's Friend *Damage per Round: 85 Damage *Rate of Fire: 480 RPM, Semi Auto (479 RPM when over-sampling) *Recoil: High per shot, fast recenter speed *Magazine: 16 Rounds *Reload: 2.75s Reload *Damage Multipliers: 2 X Head Damage, 0.91 X Limb Damage *Mobility: 95% *Codex Entry: When Greater Exter Rifles Co. decided to make a high powered marksman rifle, they made it. The GXR-12 was famous for its fully automatic 780 RPM usage of .12 Mega Rounds, which were mostly in use for Light Anti Aircraft guns at the time. The gun was howler quickly fixed, with a slightly smaller an cheaper proprietary .19 Hornet rounds and a semi automatic only mode, making the rifle a quick favourite among marksman, who figured out that two shots to the head could kill even Sentinels. The gun was tried to become Nova Defense's first ever semi auto service rifle, but the lacking body shot performance meant that it stayed in the hands of agressive snipers, marksmen and some elite infantry squads. *Upgrades: **Silencer: Silences bullets significantly, removes detection on radar. Unlocked Gun Level 2 **Weapon Ability Pro: Reduces Hornet Lock-On lock on time to 1.25s and increases range to 13.76m. Unlocked Gun Level 3 **Extended Magazines: Improves magazine capacity to 36 Rounds. Unlocked Gun Level 4 **Tactical Stock: A self retracting stock that is released when trying to melee, improving weapon melee damage (125 instead of 85) Machine Guns Nova Modern Arms Heavy Squad Rifle-22 *Real Name: NMAHSR-22 *Nickname: Ultralong Name *Damage per Round: 53 Damage *Rate of Fire: 811 RPM, Full Auto *Recoil: High per shot, slow recenter speed *Magazine: 100 Rounds *Reload: 6.78s Reload *Damage Multipliers: 1.51 X Head Damage, 0.89 X Limb Damage *Mobility: 85% *Codex Entry: Made by Nova Modern Arms, the rather unwieldy name of the gun is similar to its size. Its heaviness comes from its 100 round belt of .50 BMG ammunition, and the large and bulky frame is uncomfortable. Still, for any heavy weapons expert, thus gun is a joy. Predictable recoil, high damage, rapid fire and easy availability lends it well for use on both infantry and vehicles. It has a severely punch however, preventing all but the most perfectionist aimer to be able to kill in one trigger pull and place the shits perfectly. *Upgrades: **Silencer: Silences bullets significantly, removes detection on radar. Unlocked Gun Level 2 **Weapon Ability Pro: Reduces Hornet Lock-On lock on time to 1.25s and increases range to 13.76m. Unlocked Gun Level 3 **Extended Magazines: Improves magazine capacity to 36 Rounds. Unlocked Gun Level 4 **Tactical Stock: A self retracting stock that is released when trying to melee, improving weapon melee damage (125 instead of 85) Specialist Sidearms Snipers Shotguns Launchers Specials Melee Category:Weapons